Gods of Shinobi
by Spartan of Chaos
Summary: Hashirama and Tobirama Senju, the Gods of Shinobi, men who have made dozens of jutsu in their lifetime. Their combined power held no equal as was their love and dedication for the Hidden Leaf Village. How will the legendary First and Second Hokage fare when what they care about most is forever out of their reach? Will they find a new reason to live?
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: Time for something different as other Naruto characters don't get featured as much in these crossovers besides Naruto himself, Sasuke, Kakashi, or even the entire Akatsuki. I hope you'll enjoy what I have in store.**_

* * *

Atop the Japanese style rooftops of the Hidden Leaf Village, a battle ensues. Several figures stood inside a great glowing pyramid, a seal that kept combatants from escaping. The figures on one side were Orochimaru the snake master who assaulted the Hidden Leaf Village, Tobirama Senju, the Second Hokage, and Hashirama Senju, the First Hokage. On the other side was Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage, and his summoned companion, Monkey King Enma.

Orochimaru sneered and held his hand up in a way that forced Tobirama Senju to attack his old student. The order was received and Tobirama responded in kind.

 **"Genjutsu: Infinite Darkness Jutsu!"** Tobirama shouted, his hands clasped in a Tiger seal. The darkness of his genjutsu then began to engulf the forest that his brother had created.

"Enma! I'm going to have to use it! I have no choice, I can't fight the First and Second as I am now!" Hiruzen Sarutobi shouted to his companion, Monkey King Enma.

"I understand old friend, do whatever you have to in order to send that demon Orochimaru to hell where he belongs!" Enma shouted back as the summoning jutsu was undone.

"Now I will use a jutsu that even you do not know, Orochimaru, to end you!" Sarutobi vowed.

Orochimaru frowned. _A jutsu that even I don't know? What is this nonsense? He must be bluffing._

"You must be going senile, my old sensei, I have mastered all kinds of jutsu, forbidden and otherwise!" Orochimaru mocked.

The Third Hokage then performed a series of hand signs too fast for the eye to see, and assumed a defensive combat stance, his brow furrowed in concentration, perspiration evident on his face.

 _I must hurry and cast the jutsu! This is my last chance! My trump card. Sarutobi thought, becoming frantic._

Sarutobi then performed several other signs and grunted, clearly straining himself, "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Two puffs of white smoke appeared on either side of him, though he could not see the clones, they were identical to himself and were awaiting commands.

 _I am sorry Lord Fourth, but I must use this jutsu._ Sarutobi thought, resigned to his fate.

 _'First he forms a defensive combat stance and then he casts a jutsu that is basically a chakra pit for a man his age? How does he expect to win this way?'_ Orochimaru was befuddled, he knew that his sensei was old, but his earlier comment was pure mockery, Sarutobi hadn't truly gone senile, had he?

Sarutobi had waited, and waited, and finally the jutsu was complete, the Reaper Death seal was complete, and Death's shadow loomed over his head, and soon, over Orochimaru's.

 _Now to find them!_ Sarutobi commanded his clones to fan out and search for his enemies. After a moment of searching, they found their targets. They attempted to escape, but his hold was too tight.

 **"Forbidden Jutsu: Reaper Death Seal!"** Sarutobi exclaimed.

Death's hand penetrated Sarutobi's soul, and his clones as well, out of their stomachs emerged a ghastly white hand that grasped its victim's very essence. The hand pulled its victim's soul away from their resurrected bodies and sealed them inside the clones.

Slowly, the Infinite Darkness Jutsu became undone, and light shone upon the prone bodies of the First and Second Hokage, which crumpled into dust.

The last thing Tobirama saw before blacking out was Hiruzen Sarutobi charging at Orochimaru, intent on ending his former student.

Tobirama smiled and his reanimated body disintegrated, revealing a dead sound ninja, used by Orochimaru as a vessel for Tobirama Senju's soul.

* * *

Darkness. That was all Tobirama Senju knew at this moment. This was no Genjutsu though. His soul had been devoured by the Reaper Deal Seal, used by Hiruzen Sarutobi to seal him, ending the Reanimation Jutsu that was forcing him, along with his brother, Hashirama, to fight his old student.

 _To think that I, the Second Hokage would have my body defiled by the very jutsu I created. The irony is not lost on me, I simply do not find it amusing._ Tobirama thought to himself.

"Hashirama! Can you hear me?!" Tobirama called, hoping for some solace in conversation with his older brother.

Silence. Pure, cursed silence, that can break a man, given enough time.

After a moment, Tobirama called again, but to no avail.

An unknown amount of time passed, Tobirama simply hanging there, unable to feel, see, taste, or touch anything around him. After a time, his mind began to wander.

 _Am I going to be stuck here forever, all alone? I was prepared to give life and limb for the village, and I'm glad I can no longer be forced to harm it, but this is just cruel._ Tobirama thought to himself, realizing the futility of his situation. He was in Death's grip, and one does not escape Death so easily.

 _I can't help but wonder how that battle ended between Orochimaru and Sarutobi. Sarutobi used the Reaper Death Seal, but he had grown so old, is it possible that he will be too fatigued to finish what he started?_ Tobirama shuddered at the thought of that monster Orochimaru continuing to roam free.

 _I suppose thinking is all I have left to do since I'm all alone in this endless black void..._

Just then Tobirama sensed a sudden emergence of chakra, a great amount of it as well. It was steadily growing in size, starting out at genin level and increasing to perhaps rival that of a Tailed Beast. As this chakra began to grow, a low humming noise could be heard, followed by a white light that pierced through the endless void. The light grew, and grew, until it engulfed Tobirama Senju, and for a time, he knew no more. Tobirama Senju thought he was embracing oblivion, his consciousness' true end, little did he know that an adventure awaited him and Hashirama the likes of which they could not imagine.

* * *

 _ **AN: Yep, that's right, it's Hashirama and Tobirama in the DC universe. If I ever did a Naruto story that was set at the beginning of the Justice League cartoon, I would use characters that that haven't been used much in fanfiction. If I get enough feedback and suggestions, I may continue this, so stay tuned.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hashirama Senju awoke to the sound of birds chirping around him. Mildly uncomfortable, as he was laying on his side with his arm left arm experiencing pins and needles from lack of circulation, he chose to quickly sit upright.

 _'Wait...pins and needles?'_ Hashirama thought to himself. ' _I'm a walking corpse, it doesn't work that way!'_

Hashirama rought his hand up to eye level and observed it. ' _No cracks, its flawless!_ _Has someone improved Tobirama's jutsu to form a more complete body?'_

the raven-haired shinobi then brought his hand to his face and felt along its surface, looking for any craters, cracks or imperfects, and found none.

 _'What has happened to me? Where am I?'_ Hashirama thought frantically.

"I see you've noticed as well," A familiar voice spoke.

Hashirama turned his head to see Tobirama kneeling beside him.

"Tobirama? You are here as well?"

"Yes older brother, it seems that we have found ourselves back in the land of the living," Tobirama replied as he looked over himself.

"How is that even possible?" Hashirama questioned.

"I'm not sure."

Now done inspecting himself, the Senju then began to observe his immediate surroundings. The First Hokage then suddenly noticed that he and his brother where in a remote desert of some sort. Then it hit the shinobi.

"What the hell?! How did we get here?" Hashirama demanded.

"Apparently when I woke up we were falling hundred of feet per minute toward the ground. It was thanks to my quick thinking that we didn't end up dead again.

"So it means that we're all alone in potentially hostile territory, with only finite weapons at our disposal," Hashirama stated, "We need to get our barrings, and quickly, we need to find civilization and find out what country we're in and what the shortest route to the Hidden Leaf Village is."

 _"Undead shinobi or not, I will still protect the village as long as I have free will."_ The First and Second Hokage both worked all this out in their minds in about a minute, they had made their decision.

The Senju brothers glanced around the desert, deciding which direction they should scout first. 'We _need to keep moving,_ ' Tobirama thought, _'the longer we stay in one place, the greater the risk of being discovered by hostiles.'_

* * *

For the next three days, the two Hokage wandered the desolate landscape helping where they could. Still, a feeling of longing overcame them when they one day spotted a crumbled a scrap of paper called the Daily Planet. Somehow they knew without being sure how they knew that they belonged where more people were. An expression of determination on the two shinobi's faces, they sped towards the direction they sensed the newspaper originated from a city called Metropolis. They managed to move throughout this rather strange looking without without being seen or heard.

 _'I suppose this is a good thing, we can observe these local villagers and based on the way they speak, maybe we can figure out where we. It's not like they'll be able to detect a ninja of my and Tobirama's caliber.'_ Hashirama thought to himself, nodding.

As the two siblings leapt from building to building, closing in on their target. To the untrained eye, they would've appeared as black and white blurs, their speed _was_ considered legendary after all.

While concentrating on keeping up his speed, Hashirama thought he heard a someone else for a moment. Then he screamed as his mind was assaulted with strange images.

" _Help…"_ a male voice cries out as it echoes through the darkness.

"Who are you?!" Hashirama found himself asking.

" _You must...They are coming! You must...resist! You must...fight!"_

"Fight who! Who is coming?!" he demanded with frustration evident.

Suddenly a barrage of images begins flowing through, death, destruction, chaos, fire, screams of pain, of terror, of sadness, sounds of death, of blasters, of explosions.

" _They are coming!"_

A flash of bright white light erupts.

"Ah!" The First Hokage screamed as he came back to his senses, _'What was that just now? Some sort of premonition or a call for help?'_

"Brother! What's wrong? Are you alright?" Tobirama exclaimed with a concerned look on his face.

"Yes, I'm fine. We need to keep moving," Hashirama answered before the two brothers continued on their journey. But he just couldn't shake this sense of foreboding he had.

* * *

For the next few hours, the two shinobi had patrolled the outer parts of the city and found nothing out of the ordinary, so they started to narrow their pattern. But then, Tobirama spotted something out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey what's that over there?" Hashirama asked as he zoomed in on an area near an abandoned industrial district.

They both noticed a small dot of movement far off in the distance on one of the rooftops. Their interest now peaked, the two Hokage both began scanning around the nearby rooftops, until finally they were able to catch sight of something, or more precisely, someone. What Hashirama and Tobirama saw stunned them. The Second Hokage was the first to express his thoughts

 _'Is that man...dressed like a bat? What sort of outfit is that? ...What is his business here in this city?'_

"…Let's check it out, we may be able to find some answers as to where we are," Hashirama spoke as he and his younger sibling maneuvered to land a block away so as not to alert the figure.

* * *

 ** _At an abandoned warehouse…_**

The figure hiding in the rafters turned out to be the Dark Knight of Gotham, Batman who had dropped through the skylight into an abandoned looking warehouse, nothing around but dust covered crates and old computer equipment, at least, at first glance. Standing up Batman walked over to the nearby computer desk, where he found a strange looking black, gray, and red device of some kind. Before he could get the chance to further examine it, the sound of a commotion from behind caught his attention, as he turned to see a well-lit room from which two of the three researchers that he had been hunting for the past few weeks emerged, an elderly man with a bald head and white hair around save for a few strands on top, and a mustache, and an overweight black woman with long dark hair.

Batman had encountered these two, as well as a young Asian male during his investigation into the deep space satellite sabotages where they not only bested him, but seemed to be speaking a strange language almost not of this world, and had even survived a massive explosion that left their bodies seriously disfigured. And yet with a few snaps they were suddenly back to normal and leaving the scene of the crime like it was nothing. Not knowing what to make of them, and having not known where they went, once he discovered they had been sighted in Metropolis he couldn't help but go after them where he followed them to this abandoned warehouse, though it appeared it wasn't so abandoned anymore.

The elderly man spoke to the woman, once again in a very strange language, as the woman turned the lights off and closed the door before the two made their way to another door. Once they were gone Batman made his way over to the room and taking out a flashlight, opened the door. Activating and shining the flashlight into the room, Batman scans through the place as it looked like just a normal office, that is, until he shined the flashlight over to his right where a very strange sight appeared before him. Shining the light up, Batman found himself looking upon three, what looked like pods of some kind. Glowing crimson red with gray vines of some kind of unknown material holding them in place, and see-through as inside these pods were the researchers that he had been chasing. All of them in their undergarments.

Making his way over to the pod containing the old man, Batman took out one of his batarangs and with ease cut the pod right open. The liquid material pulling apart with strange white, yellow, goo oozing out as the elderly man fell through. Batman caught him and put him on the ground carefully, Batman began to check for a pulse but almost immediately the man let out a groan signaling that he was alive but unconscious. All of a sudden, a loud growl comes from Batman's right, shining his flashlight over to the opened door a ferocious looking dog walks into view growling at the Caped Crusader. Just then within a split second, the dog pounces, tackling into Batman with immense speed and strength catching Batman off guard as he now finds the dog on top of him. The dog begins going for his face with its teeth forcing Batman to crawl back until he finds himself right up against the wall, grunting as he struggles to keep the dog back Batman eventually manages to kick the dog off him.

The dog slams into the desk knocking it over but doesn't seem fazed by this as it charged right back at Batman barking away. Batman leaped up causing the dog to slam headfirst into the wall, again not affected or even dazed by the impact as Batman leaped up towards a pipe and used it to swing around and up onto a bigger pipe on the ceiling. Batman looked down at the dog as it puts its front paws on the wall, and suddenly began scaling up it like it was a spider; before his eyes the dog suddenly shifts into a white, black, and red, slimy-looking creature with a translucent sharp tongue sticking out of its opened mouth.

His mouth dropped open in complete shock, Batman is taken off guard allowing the creature to lunge at him knocking him off the pipe into a massive machine before falling into some metal barrels knocking them away. Groaning in pain Batman struggles to get up as the slime creature jumps on a stack of crates behind him before dropping onto the floor. Batman manages to turn around just in time to see the creature coming towards him as it swings its left claw at him, Batman just barely manages to dodge it as the creature then picks him up with both of its front claws and then backhands him. Sending Batman through a window and crashing through a small shelf before hitting another bigger shelf with a lot of items on it as the impact caused the bigger shelf to come crashing down with all of its items on top of him. The small shelf luckily stopping it from crushing him.

Outside the room, the dog-like creature begins moving towards the window with the intent to finish off the Dark Knight, sadly for it that was not going to happen today.

"SHUNK!"

The creature jumped when it felt something pierce its hide, a knife that had a scrap of paper attached to it for some reason. The creature was alert now, it searched the darkness but found no sign of its attacker.

"BOOM!" "YIPE!"

Was the sudden reaction to having been knocked back due to the knife suddenly detonating through unknown means causing an explosion that made the creature sail through the air until it impacted against the wall, it was seriously injured now, but still found no sign of the attacker, if this were a more intelligent creature it would have fled by now, unfortunately it was bred to follow orders and those orders commanded it to stay and defend the warehouse, it then made the mistake of trying to finish off the first intruder.

It ran as fast as its legs could carry it and lunged, only to be tackled into wall and held there, it struggled and gave a swipe to bat away the assailant but instead from the shadows emerged a tall figure which was finally revealed to be a man with long black hair wearing dark red samurai armor, his left hand held the creature in place by the neck.

"Bad dog." He spoke sternly before he made a fist with his right hand as blue energy started to form around it. It was the last thing the creature saw before this man rammed his fist into its abdomen.

The creature gave off a high scream as it felt its chest being caved in from the force of the blow; thankfully the process killed it in less than a minute.

"What manner of creature was that?" Tobirama spoke as he joined Hashirama in inspecting the remains of the animal.

"I'm not sure, a demon perhaps; the real question is what is it doing here? And what was it guarding?" The First Hokage asked his brother

"Maybe the person who was attacked by this creature knows?" The Second Hokage suggested.

Hashirama had almost forgotten about the man who was now currently unconscious; he went to him and easily lifted the furniture of him.

"Well it seems whoever this "batman" is wasn't some sort of demon himself, wait a minute, what is that in his hand?" Hashirama asked as he bent down and picked up the watch, _"Why would he pull out this?"_ He thought.

Tobirama's suddenly felt his senses perk up as he looked towards the opposite direction, "Brother, I hear someone coming here at a very accelerated pace, we must leave quickly now."

Hashirama nodded before both Hokage disappeared as if they were never there to begin with.

* * *

 _ **Several minutes earlier...**_

Superman, or more precisely Clark Kent was in his bathroom splashing his face as another bout of terrible images plagued him, he looked himself in the mirror when he heard the signal one of his watches emitted.

As fast as any plane but more nimble he rocketed towards the source, he stopped in front of an abandoned warehouse.

He in went in carefully, no need to just walk into what could be a trap or something else, he was calm until he saw the signs of a struggle, he checked the area where the most damage was and entered the small room there he found Batman unconscious.

He picked him up easily enough, and then saw the remains of the "guard dog" in the corner.

"What is going on here?" He said to no one in particular, however before he could think anymore on the situation something happen that no one expected, a meteor came blazing through the sky, carving a path through the park and ending up in the intersection.

Superman flew to the scene with Batman in his arms, he let off a groan as the Man of Steel quickly spotted police, SCU, firefighters, and paramedics already on the scene as he spotted one black female paramedic taking her gurney out of her vehicle. He floated down towards her and called out "Medic! He needs help!"

He landed in front of her and placed Batman on the gurney "What happened?" the young woman asks.

"I'm not sure." Superman replies turning his attention back to the meteorite as he took off towards it.

The paramedic looked down at Batman, she could see he was unconscious so he must have been hurt real bad. Getting curious, as well as needing to see if he had any kind of head trauma she slowly reaches for his cowl, just as she is about to grab it Batman suddenly shot awake and grabbed her wrist. She gasps "Don't even think about it." he says in an annoyed tone.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

The two Hokage took in the scene before them and grimaced, memories of countless battlefields went through both of his their minds when they saw that meteor hit, or at least what everyone thought was a meteor.

"This does not bode well," Hashirama pointed out with a serious look on face.

He was right as the meteor gave a hiss as it released steam, then a slime cover insect like leg burst out of its rocky cocoon, then another and another until a bulbous mass came out, it was the same coloration as the creature he killed.

"Brother, it's an invasion!" Tobirama spoke with alarm.

"So it seems, I can already tell that this is just the beginning, I just know it," Hashirama stated.

"What are we going to do?" His younger sibling asked.

"What we all trained to do." He said to him as he activated dash onward towards the battle.

Superman in the mean time was battling the invader with his fists, the only weapon it seem to have was a concentrated laser blast from its eye, and it was powerful enough for him to actually _feel_ it.

Batman had regain consciousness and using his grapple gun, he climbed on board his jet, he fired two missiles at the alien walker but did not even phase it, worse yet two more came out of the rock and began to attack as well.

 _"This is madness, my missiles are useless against them and Superman is barely managing to take down ONE of them, what are they?"_ The Caped Crusader thought as he evaded another laser from the walker.

Superman had managed to back one into a corner and cracked its eye before he was blasted back and buried under some rubble.

The two shinobi however, were both having a much easier time as they didn't hold in back in unleashing their fury on the unsuspecting invaders.

 **"Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu!"** Hashirama shouted out as he evaded another blast and reached into his pouch and pulled out a large shuriken, he chose the closest Walker and threw the shuriken towards its head using his chakra to duplicate it into over a thousand copies instantly as they all surrounded their target.

"EVERYONE GET AWAY NOW!" The God of Shinobi yelled to all those who were close, who didn't need to be told twice, and soon they found out why as the Walker was attacked from every direction as the multitude of shuriken sliced it to bloody pieces, soon it fell apart into a mass of gore.

 **"Water Style: Water Shockwave!"** With a single hand sign, Tobirama created a giant wave of water out of thin air, hurtling with frightening ferocity towards another Alien Walker, knocking it back but it was still able to remain standing. Keeping the hand sign, Tobirama called out a new jutsu.

 **"Water Style: Severing Wave!"**

A highly pressurized beam of water shot out of his mouth and cut through the Walker, splitting it in half which effectively killed it.

All of this drew the attention of several eyewitnesses and Batman who witnessed the events that unfolded.

 _"What in the world was that!?"_ The Dark Knight thought furiously though his face did not show it.

Both shinobi now had a new problem as the other walkers were now targeting the bigger threat, in this case them.

"Time to end this." Hashirama spoke as he slammed his palms together, roaring with all the intensity of a caveman, **"Wood Style: Deep Forest Emergence!"** From every side of him, multiple roots grew instantaneously, slithering out of the ground in waves already constricting the unsuspecting Walker. Hashirama did not intend to leave it intact, as the roots kept squeezing until finally…

"BOOOM!"

It did not even stand a chance as the roots tore the Walker to piece before exploding in a mass of blood and gore.

However before Hashirama could take a breather…

"Brother, behind you!"

 **"Summoning: Rashomon!"**

He turned just in time to summon a demonic looking gate before it received a blast of red energy that caused a rather large explosion.

Superman in the meantime got out from under the rubble; he saw that several of the Walkers were down, the Bat Jet fighting alongside the Air Force, he was about to return to the battle when he once more hit with the images he had seen before, only this time he finally understood their significance, as if in a trance he flew away, leaving many questioning where he was going, Batman decided to follow.

* * *

 ** _With The First and Second Hokage…_**

" _You must come warrior, time is of the essence and humanity will need you._ " A voice much like the one in his visions spoke, only it was clear this time.

"Are you alright, Hashirama?" Tobirama asked his elder sibling.

"Yes...what hit me?" he asked out loud now realizing that Rashomon was able to withstand the Walker's blast with only a few scorch marks on the front gate.

Suddenly Hashirama grunted, his eyes widening as images one more flashed through his mind _"You are a savior! The world needs you!"_

That voice, that same voice from before…

"I see." The Senju quietly says.

Overhead both Hokage noticed Batman flying away just as the US Military began to arrive to try and handle the situation themselves. Jets and tanks flying and rolling in as they fired everything they got at the walkers, but had just about the same amount of effect that Superman and Batman had. "We'll need to hold these things off for a little while longer, give the civilians nearby time to find safety. Besides, brother you can always use the Flying Raijin Jutsu to get us where those two are going and save some time." Hashirama said before he and Tobirama both pressed forward with their weapons in hand.

* * *

 ** _A few hours later…_**

Much of the heart of Metropolis lies in ruin, buildings destroyed and set aflame, pillars of smoke rising in the air, and civilians hiding wherever they can from the invading walkers. Amongst the ruins is the reporter Snapper Carr as he continues to report the situation "After hours of intense battle, the heart of the city lies in ruins. As the devastation continues, the question on everyone's lips is, where is Superman?"

To make matters even more worse, Metropolis wasn't the only city under attack by these invaders. "Meanwhile, we are getting reports that similar objects have landed all around the world. In Paris, Cairo, Malaysia, and more are arriving by the hour."

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile…s_ _omewhere in the mountains…_**

 _"Well this day just gets better and better."_ Batman thought as laser blasts pelted the turned over tank he and the strange alien known as J´onn J´onzz were using as cover.

He had followed Clark to a military base, the signs of a struggle evident, he went in and heard metal being pounded on, and sure enough Superman was beating his fists on it, bending it, he thought he had gone mad.

Turns out the reason he blacked out was behind that door as well as a possible solution to this attack.

He was surprised to see another alien there, this one tall with a crested head, and orange eyes, and green skin.

Superman explained that he was calling out for help, warning him, however the machines prevented this, he wondered how until it spoke directly into his mind, an experience he did not like to say the least, when he took notice of his apprehension to his looks and morphed into a more humanoid form, still tall but no longer having a crest but a large brow, he wore a blue cape, criss crossing red belts on its torso, blue shorts and boots.

They headed out only to find a large group of soldiers waiting for them, turns out they were not human as J´onn quickly alerted them, making them change into their true shape and began firing upon them.

"Look out!" The Martian yelled as it phase through his body, much to his shock, tackled the white aliens that made an attempt to their rear, however this cost him as he was blasted repeatedly, weakening him.

"Get him out of here, I'll cover you." He said over the sounds of laser and explosions as he lifted a tank as a shield.

Batman didn't need to be told twice as grabbed the "man" and made a dash for his plane.

He made it inside and strapped J´onn in; he did the same for himself pushed the engine full throttle just as the Kryptonian launched the tank at the white aliens, making the ordinance give off a great explosion.

Both the plane and the hero were leaving it behind when they were intercepted by alien fighters, arm with the same blaster as the ground ones, one knock Superman back leaving Batman to maneuver through the narrow canyons, several fighters were destroyed by the dangerous maneuver, however one of them finally got lucky and blasted the right wing off, things looked bleak until…

"What the…?" Batman asked as the plane was encompassed in a green glow.

"Help has arrived." J'onn said calmly.

"Sorry I'm had to quell a rebellion on Rigel 9." John Stewart assigned Green Lantern of sector 2814 arrived, wearing a mostly black body suit, a green v shape that reached mid chest, in the center of which was a the Lantern insignia, green forearms and boots.

Another ally came in the form of a woman with a hawk face mask, and wings on her back, wearing green pants and yellow shirt that left her shoulders free, she wielded a mace covered in electricity, giving a war cry as she beat the fighters to death.

"Hawkgirl? What is she doing here?" Batman asked.

"I called her." J'onn said before he phased out of the plane to engage the fighter using intangibility to make them destroy one another

The Lantern placed the plane down and fought with blasts of green energy.

Superman came back with a vengeance and fought using strength and heat vision.

Hawkgirl managed to dodge many blast but one strayed in front of her and loosed shrapnel at her, with a cry she fell and was in long for a death blow, fate intervened then as a woman like no other appeared.

"Allow me." She said before she deflected every shot fired with her bracers back at the ship.

The woman was tall, with raven hair and quite beautiful to the eye, wearing red boots, golden belt, a one piece suit of red, yellow, blue and white stars, a golden lasso was on her waist, and a golden tiara on her head with a red star, here be Wonder Woman.

"Who's the rookie with the tiara?" Stewart asked.

"I'm not sure." Superman replied as he hefted a fighter and threw it towards a canyon wall.

Looking up Hawkgirl then notices something "There's one more!" she says pointing past Green Lantern and Superman who turn around to see one last alien fighter.

"I got him." Green Lantern says as he is about to blast it with his Power Ring, when something strange catches his eyes "What?"

A giant dragon made entirely of water that had electricity channeling through it was following after the fighter continuously, forming again and again just a few feet behind it as the fighter appears to be trying to escape from them **"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!"**

The water dragon accelerated forward catching up to the fighter impacting into it and destroying it. The fiery remains of the last alien fighter goes crashing to the ground as on a nearby ledge Tobirama Senju lands safely on it with the four heroes looking at him, Lantern, Hawkgirl, and the strange woman in utter confusion.

The Second Hokage continued to stare at them for a moment before a he disappeared in a flash.

Hawkgirl and the strange woman look at each other "Who, or what, was that?" Green Lantern questions.

"Honestly, not so sure myself." Superman replies.

With the last of the alien fighters dealt with, the heroes decide to regroup as they all fly towards Batman's batwing, On the bottom floor a red streak could be seen heading towards the Dark Knight.

"Lose something Bats?" Said a man in a crimson red body suit, a yellow thunderbolt on his chest, and on the sides of his mask, yellow boots completed the ensemble, the Flash had arrived.

Wonder Woman landed before them.

"Whoa! Where have you been all my life?" The Flash asked with a huge grin on his face.

"Themyscira." She replied not getting the joke.

"The Home of the Amazons? I thought that was just a legend?" Hawkgirl said as she and the other landed.

"Well considering who's standing in front of us." the voice of Hashirama Senju spoke out as he and his brother Tobirama suddenly appeared out of nowhere, Flash, Hawkgirl, and the strange woman were confused by this while Lantern appeared to be on edge, "That would mean she's either telling the truth thus meaning the place is real, or that she's making the whole thing up and could be insane. Which I highly doubt the latter given how she seems to be a capable warrior."

"Um, okay. Who are you guys, and how did you both do that?" Flash questions caught completely off guard by what just happened.

"That doesn't matter right now," Tobirama spoke up next, "We still have a mission to carry out."

"The red armored man is correct, I can assure you it is as real as the ground on which we stand. I am Diana, Princess of the Amazons." Diana explains.

"Pinch me I must be dreaming." Flash says, garnering an elbow from Superman which, well one from him would definitely hurt quite a bit more than a normal one.

"Themyscira is protected by the gods. But I could not idly stand by while the rest of the world was in danger." Diana says.

"It was lucky you showed up when you did." Superman says.

"No, not luck. I telepathically summoned them." J'onn speaks up stepping forward.

"Look I'm usually pretty quick on the uptake. But will someone please tell me what the heck is going on here?" Flash asks.

"Hold on a second, before we do that, we know the Princess over here. But now who are those guys in the samurai armor supposed to be?" John says pointing at the First and Second Hokage.

"We are known simply as shinobi. We just happened to be passing through when this whole crisis started. We obviously couldn't let innocent people get hurt so we both joined the fight. someone had also been trying to contact me for the past few days, so it's obvious he knows that we are allies you can depend on." Hashirama explained.

"It is true, do not worry we can trust the both of them." The Martian said to break the stalemate.

"So it was you who sent those visions?" Hashirama said more than asked.

"Yes, I sensed you could be of help, so I telepathically called you." The Martian said.

That did not sit well with the elder Senju as his mind contained secrets that could not be allowed into the public, J´onn sensed this though.

"Fear not, it is forbidden for my people to enter unwilling minds, I only glimpsed your intentions and the kind of man you were, nothing more."

That eased him a little.

"Thank you for that, you may call me Hashirama." He said, "And this is my brother, Tobirama."

"Greetings," Tobirama stated.

"Judging by your outfits, I assume the both of you are both apart of some sort of military?" Hawkgirl asked as she eyed their headbands and armor.

"In a manner of speaking, but that is all I will divulge for now, once the crisis is over we shall see how much you need to learn," Tobirama replied

This does make most of the heroes ease up. "There, now that you know who we are, perhaps we should now listen to what this J'onn has to say. Since its obvious he knows what's going on." Hashirama said, making everyone turn their attention towards him.

Sometime later, Superman finishes fixing the batwing reattaching its destroyed wing using his heat vision. Once finished he rejoined the others as J'onn finished explaining part of his story "So J'onn J'onzz, you came from Mars to warn us?" Diana asks.

"This is just too weird." Flash says.

"I've seen stranger things." John says.

"And I have indeed seen a lot of things in my lifetime, both strange and amazing." Hashirama added in.

The Martian paused to prepare them for his tragic tale.

Tobirama paid close attention to every detail.

"We first encountered them a thousand of your Earth years ago. It was a golden age, our Martian civilization was at the height of its peace and prosperity. And then, _they_ arrived. Where they came from no one knew, but they were determined to make our planet their own. We Martians were peaceful people, and the taking of any life was abhorrent to us. But we quickly learned the ways of war. For centuries, the battles waged on. Every trace of our once great civilization was obliterated. We fought valiantly, but the invaders were parasites who fed on our psychic energy. As we grew weaker, they grew stronger. They even absorbed our shape changing abilities. Finally, a small group of Martian survivors planned one, final, desperate attack. Inside their underground stronghold we unleashed a powerful nerve gas which paralyzed them. The attack was successful, but the cost was dear. _I_ was the only survivor. The last of my kind. I sealed up their citadel to keep them in a constant state of suspended animation, for over five hundred years I stood guard over them. But then, while I was in a hibernation cycle astronauts from Earth unsealed the stronghold and accidentally revived the invaders." J'onn explains.

"Wait, those astronauts never said anything about finding life on Mars." Flash speaks up.

"Hmph, some pencil pusher in Washington probably decided it should be classified information." Lantern said.

"No, I don't think that happened." Tobirama said suddenly.

"What do you mean Tobirama?" Batman asked wondering what he saw that no one else did.

"Think this all through first, these space explorers on Mars find what you call the find of the century, only to discover that it's the biggest threat the world had ever seen. And they did not bother to report it when they had a chance? No, I think the reason no one knew about it is that when they awakened, the Imperium already made their move. An army of invaders intent on conquering a world would never reveal themselves accidently to anyone until they had the right moment. J'onn…you said the Imperium managed to take your people's ability to shape shift after they invaded your world of Mars right?"

J'onn nodded.

"Then they would have the ability to shape shift now to any form they want, and if what I and Batman saw that was done to those three human scientist is any indication. Then it's safe to assume that what happened to the group on Mars is the same. Their infiltration team came here and started doing what they could to weaken Earth's defenses. Those stations owned by Bruce were naturally the first to avoid early detection and then."

Superman paled as he quickly understood it.

"The nukes, the same ones I decommissioned by Senator Carter's requests."

Tobirama nodded.

"Exactly, this Carter never came back to Earth at all, no doubt he's either being held in a pod like the three scientists or dead already. The one we all saw on TV is no doubt head of the Imperium's infiltration team. Clever if you think about, assume the guise of a national hero, advocate the wishes of the masses to disarm nuclear weapons to strip away any means of defense, and leave Earth open to attack by the rest of the forward force. I've seen tactics like that before and my…home village was victim to such an attack by a rival force so this is to be expected. They rendered Earth deaf, dumb, and blind first, and now they destroyed these nukes so the planet's forces don't have anything to give them a fighting chance."

"With all the Martians gone, the invaders had nothing left to feed upon. So they turned their sights to Earth. I narrowly escaped, and came here to warn of the coming danger. While I was being held against my will, it is as Decade said, the invaders sent advanced agents to disable Earth's defenses." J'onn says.

"We've got to stop them before it's too late!" John states with a raised fist.

"It may already be too late." J'onn says, as all of a sudden a massive booming sound resounds through the air "What was that?" Diana questions.

"It's begun." is all J'onn says as the heroes group up behind him and look off into the distance. Off towards where Metropolis was, a massive cloud of smoke appears from out of nowhere as bolts of lightning roar into the sky just barely illuminating through the darkness of the smoke.

"What are they doing?" Hawkgirl asks.

"The invaders are nocturnal. They want to blot out the sun so they can live in perpetual darkness." J'onn explains.

"Friends of yours?" Flash asks Batman in a slightly humorous tone.

"It's no joke." Batman retorts.

Flash runs up to J'onn's side "What's the problem? Can't you just whip up another batch of that nerve gas?" he asks.

"Unfortunately no. The gas can only be made from a rare Martian plant. I brought a sample with me but it was destroyed when I was captured." J'onn says.

"Uh~, what's plan B?" Flash asks now sounding and looking a bit worried.

"We'll have to take out those factories." Diana says putting her hands to her hips.

The First Hokage nodded at the logic of that, if these aliens were indeed nocturnal, then depriving them of any cover that would allow them to operate would not only inhibit their ability to wage war, but make them easier to track down and corner.

"I agree with Princess Diana, if we deprive them of those factories, we hamper their ability to move and fight, that makes it easier to take them out before their invasion is in full swing. Not to mention they won't have any bases to operate from as well along with making it easier to mop up any remaining resistance cells once their invasion is halted."

Diana looked at the long haired shinobi with a slight smile on her face, it was a bit surprising for her to hear a man agree with an Amazon, usually she expected the men to say no or consider her idea as foolish just because she was a woman, as what her mentors in the fighting arts back in Themyscira told her.

John Stewart however was not very happy with that and replied.

"This is no job for amateurs or wannabe ninjas," Responded the Lantern voicing his displeasure, ignorant of the can of worms he just opened and cutting off Diana's reply.

 _"Oh no,"_ Hashirama internally groaned as he could already feel the killing intent emanating from his younger brother.

For Diana however, that statement did not sit well with the Amazon princess as she glared at Green Lantern, the idea of him calling her a rookie despite the fact she was born and raised as a warrior galled her and she was just about to respond to that. But Tobirama beat her to it as the younger Senju was less than pleased, even more than she was.

Tobirama glared darkly at Green Lantern and could not help but be insulted by the man. Calling him a amateur was an annoying thing though something he can laugh off. But being called a ninja wannabe was more than annoying to the Second Hokage, it was borderline slapping in the face insulting. The anger was for good reason, considering the fact that he was a Kage ranked Shinobi, with an entire arsenal of skills, Jutsu, experience, as well as the one responsible in creating several vital institutions for Konoha that allowed the village to prosper for so many years. He was also annoyed at the fact that he was insinuating that neither he, Hashirama nor Diana had no place to help humanity when it needed all the help it could get. He had lived and died to know that with a war like this, now was _not_ the time to be wasting energy on trying to point out who's the amateur and who's the veteran.

He made that obvious as he finally flared his immense chakra towards John Stewart, and while killing intent from powerful ninja was very strong, killing intent from a ninja with a level of experience like Tobirama was _very_ powerful indeed. That aura got the attention of every hero in the immediate area as they all shivered a bit, even more so since in doing so, Tobirama only had to barely lift a finger in order to exercise such immense power.

The Second Hokage's white aura sprung to life as the ground cracked, the plants in the area were flung away, and all the heroes were slowly losing ground too as the power pushed them. Even the air was being affected making it hard to breathe, the heroes all began to sweat nervously, they have never experienced this amount of power before. And of course, they each had their own thoughts on the matter.

Superman and Batman were surprised as Tobirama's entire demeanor became cold and furious in such a way that made him appear far older than he currently looked. J'onn himself took a half step back as he had not felt such emotion from anyone, Flash was surprised at the sudden change in the blue armored ninja with them, Diana was also caught unaware of the sudden attitude change from the white haired warrior nest to her, and Hawkgirl looked at Tobirama while slightly tightening her grip on her mace.

 _'By all the gods on Olympus! What… What is this power? It's stronger than anything I've ever felt before'._ Diana, Princess of the Amazons thought in awe and shock as the power slowly pushed her dug in feet across the ground.

 _'Holy crap! Since when do people become living energy outputs?!'_ Flash thought in shock since he couldn't even vibrate through the energy as it kept pushing against him.

 _'Amazing. To think he had this much power. I knew he was strong from what I was able to sense from him, but this is extraordinary'_ J'onn thought in awe as he had never experienced a power like this before.

 _'Unbelievable, not even the magic users I've encountered can use their power like this. And this doesn't even feel like magic at all'._ Superman thought as even he was getting pushed back and he was bracing Batman so the caped crusader wouldn't get pushed back too far.

 _'What the hell is this?! No being in the universe should be able to contain let alone possess this much power! It's not natural!'_ Jon Stewart the Green Lantern thought in shock since the Guardians had never mentioned anyone having a power like this. He had to admit that feeling this level of animosity was pretty strong, stronger than most he had sensed. To see it coming from this stranger was surprising as the only time he had ever felt that was from of the most battle hardened soldiers and officers in his time in the Marine Corps and among the Green Lanterns, the most obvious being the former Lantern Sinestro.

 _This is unreal. I knew there was more to those two then meets the eye but this is just insane! How can one man have this much power contained inside him and not explode from it? If he's this strong, just what is the other one capable of?!'_ Batman thought as he saw the power was ripping some of the nearby trees from the ground and the clouds overhead were scattering from it as well. What really caught the Dark Knight by surprise was that Hashirama didn't seem bothered at all by this display in power. In fact, he looked rather stern as if an older brother was annoyed with his younger sibling's antics.

 _'What in the name of Thanagar?! What kind of person can just contain and then unleash this kind of power on a whim?!'_ Shayera Hol also known as Hawkgirl thought in shock since she'd never seen anything like this from any race let alone humans.

Tobirama then spoke once more with the tone of a man that had absolute authority, experience, and power. As well as someone who was royally pissed off.

"What did you just call me, you snarky arrogant little brat?"

Green Lantern as he was still struggling to breath saw that Tobirama's eyes were cold and glacial as the ninja spoke.

"Do not let the fact that I look like a young man blind you to who I really am. I am a _lot_ older than I look, and I have faced threats and enemies that would have killed lesser men and women at the age I look to you. And where I come from, you do not ever show disrespect to your comrades, as of right now, all of us here know what is at stake if these Imperium are take over this world. Look at what they did to J'onn's world, they intend to do that here now and I will gladly put my life on the line to stop them before they do so. Now is not the time to be telling who the inexperienced one is or being discriminate about who is on your side. The lady who you happen to have insulted from I have seen already happens to have great strength, excellent reflexes,a measure of battle training and skill, and possibly more."

He then pointed to Diana who was surprised by this and she listened intently to what the white haired ninja had to say. She had never heard of ninja before, but if this man and his companion's skill was any indication, they were indeed very skilled warriors.

"From what I have seen, she is more than ready and capable to help fight these scum from space, so you do not have the time to state such utter foolishness. The enemy does not care in the slightest if you are the veteran or the amateur or if you are a man or woman. The only thing they want is to see you and everyone who opposes them dead. I will gladly fight by her side because she is here of her own free will and knows the results if we all fail. Which you apparently see but think that it's better to go do it the official way when now is not the time for such actions. You are going to have our help whether you want it or not, but don't ever insult me, my brother or her ever again."

"Tobirama, calm down." Hashirama said with a stern tone as he flared up his own chakra which appeared to have a purple color in response, The First Hokage's chakra level was far greater than Tobirama's which quickly put a stop to the Second Hokage's display of dominance in its tracks. The two siblings glared at each for what seemed like hours as the other heroes looked on with trepidation. After a few moments Tobirama was the first to break the silence.

"I am calm brother, but I cannot believe that this man is acting like this in the middle of an enemy invasion. That woman has talents and has the right goal in mind so now is not the time to be demanding on who to work with."

"I know you're angry and that your words are completely justified, but keep in mind that we still have a war to fight and other enemies to deal with."

"All right. Don't get your chakra so riled up, brother."

Hashirama laughed heartily at that statement before turning to the seven heroes, "Sorry about that!"

John managed to regain his faculties and glared at Tobirama as he began to move forward until Superman stepped in.

"Now is not the time for this John, Tobirama is right, we have to work together here to deal with this threat."

John sighed a bit as he knew that Superman had a point, if they did not stop this Imperium from taking over the world, then it was over. That did not mean that he was going to easily forget what had just happened between him and the two ninja. Though the focus of his ire was Tobirama as he had not expected the man to actually try and suffocate him. He was definitely not going to forget that any time soon.

Tobirama knew that look but did not care at all, now was not the time for a glaring contest, now was the time for action.

* * *

It did not take long for the heroes to decide that they would be better off working in separate teams to take out their targets. There was one target in the South Pacific, namely in Indonesia, another in Egypt, and the last was obviously the one in Metropolis. Once that was over, they now had to decide on the individual team's setup, and Flash, ever the flirt decided to make his choice known as he moved to Diana and placed his hand on the princess's shoulder.

"Dibs on the Amazon."

Diana did not look the least bit comfortable with what Flash was doing and Hashirama was more than capable of seeing that and he decided to speak to Flash before his needless flirting got to a point where they would get into another argument.

"I believe that's the Princess's decision on who she's going with on her mission, not yours Flash. Besides as an Amazon, I have a feeling that Princess Diana is not used to being around men and will take offense on what you are doing, so I recommend keeping your flirting to a minimum. And you can probably guess how the rest of her people would react if they ever found out. Just a friendly warning by the way, take it or leave it," Hashirama explained with a knowing grin.

Hawkgirl smirked at the look of worry on Flash's face as he moved away from the female Amazon somewhat at the warning given by the shinobi, though he smiled a bit more and replied that he can work something out. Superman shook his head but saw that everyone was in the mission now and while this was a completely new situation even for him, it was now the time to move out.

As soon as all the preparations were in order, Batman spoke to the others seriously.

"We already got our objectives and targets, we should move out now, the longer we delay, the more time the Imperium will have to set their plans in motion. So let's get down to deciding who goes with who. In this case, who will you go with Diana?"

* * *

 _ **AN: Alright, let's stop here. I've been meaning to get back to this story for a while now as I believe this an idea that shouldn't go to waste. I promise that updates shouldn't take so long assuming real life doesn't get in the way. If you guys have any ideas on how I should proceed with this story, I'd like to hear it. Until then, see you next time.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**With the heroes…**_

Diana thought it over and looked at the assembled heroes with both the First and Second Hokage seemingly silent as the former decided to let her make her decision. She looked at the two legendary shinobi and decided to work with the both of them. After all, there were some questions pertaining to the two siblings and she was not willing to work with Flash due to her unease at his actions, nor was she sure that working with Green Lantern was a good idea as both of them were not on the best of terms.

She then replied as she knew that the longer they delayed, the quicker the Imperium were going to get to accomplishing their goal.

"I will work with Hashirama and Tobirama."

Flash gave a sigh of disappointment while Tobirama, raised an eyebrow. Sure he didn't mind working with this woman who was clearly very skilled in combat, but he was not expecting it to happen that early. But who was he complain anyway? They had a lot to deal with and not enough time to do it in. his senses were still on high alert and he could already feel the effects of the factories. And longer they were left to rot, then things were going to get a lot harder from here on out.

He placed those thoughts aside for now as he replied.

"I'm am fine with that."

"Me as well," Hashirama agreed.

Batman decided to work with them, he knew that the two brothers and Diana had a point, even if J'onn had given them information about the invaders, the loss of the nerve gas and any way to replicate it was a serious blow. The factories might hold the key as he too felt that the Tobirama's comments about the aliens using factories held water.

"I'll go with both Diana and the brothers, if there is any way to find information on how to beat the aliens without J'onn's nerve gas and the plant samples, I'll need access to a factory and find what I can."

J'onn nodded and replied.

"I shall assist this team as well, I have learned enough of the technology of the Imperium so I can locate it."

It seemed that all was settled until John spoke to them.

"Hold it, you guys happen to make up the largest team around, are you sure that going in that large a group's a good idea?"

Hashirama had a very accurate idea on why John would say that, but in his mind, this was about right. This was the usual team composition back home in Konoha. One Jonin sensei, three or four Genin or at times Chuunin and he was comfortable with the idea. Besides this team looked a lot more promising and he was not in the mood to be trading word barbs with Green Lantern, not with the survival of the world on the line.

"We're ready for it, J'onn's got the first hand knowledge, Batman's got the brains and skills, Diana here is more than ready, and for the rest of us, we're all right with this. Besides, you, me, Tobirama, and Diana are not on very good terms anyway so working with you is not going to be a good idea."

Green Lantern thought about arguing a bit more but decided not to bother with that for now. He decided to grab Flash despite the red wearing super hero's obvious protests. And Superman as well as Hawkgirl headed off to do their part. Their target was the factory being set up in Metropolis while Flash and Green Lantern directed their attention to the one in Asia, namely in Indonesia.

As soon as the two other teams fanned out, Hashirama decided to focus his Senjutsu senses and spoke to the others.

"There's another factory in the land called Egypt, though that one's not well set up yet from what I can sense, that might be a good place to start."

Batman raised an eyebrow at that and made his confusion clear.

"How do you know that?"

Hashirama chuckled a bit and replied.

"I apologize, but I am not going to say, but I can assure you that I am right on saying that they also are setting up somewhere in the desert area of that nation I just spoke of. Why they aren't moving as fast in Egypt might have something to do with the fact that it's morning over there in that country."

Batman looked at his watch briefly and knew that the ninja was correct since it would already be morning there in Egypt and if the creatures are indeed nocturnal, they would have more slower there than here in the area of Metropolis. This meant that they had to hurry and exploit this before they found a way to block the sun.

* * *

 ** _Egypt…_**

 ** _A Few Hours Later..._**

The teams, and their mission objectives were decided. Green Lantern and Flash would deal with the factory in Malaysia, Superman and Hawkgirl would attack the one in Metropolis, and the biggest group of the heroes, J'onn, Batman, Diana, Hashirama, and Tobirama headed to Egypt to deal with the invaders Factory there.

The two Senju rode with Batman in his Batwing, while Diana and J'onn flew beside them, after a few hours they finally arrived at their target landing just a few miles away from the factory so as to not get spotted by the walkers that patrolled the area. Once they got near enough, taking cover in some ruins in front of the Great Sphinx of Giza J'onn decided to go scout ahead using his abilities as he phased through the ground leaving Batman, Hashirama, Tobirama, and Diana. Time passed by as the four waited patiently for J'onn to return "Hiding like cowards is not the Amazon way!" Diana states seemingly annoyed by this however.

"It may not be, but it's the best way of not getting ourselves killed early on before we have the chance to do anything." The Second Hokage said.

Batman peeks out around a pillar looking at the strange-looking factory of the invaders "They must have a weakness. When we find it we'll strike." Batman stated firmly.

Just then J'onn returned phasing back up through the ground in front of the three "I have scouted the outer walls. There are no openings." J'onn confirmed.

"Given how many of their weaponry almost appears organic in nature, it could be that they're able to create an opening when they feel ready to." Hashirama deduces.

"Then we'll make our own!" Diana says before suddenly taking off.

J'onn and the two shinobi are about to go after her to help out when Batman stops them "Wait! Let's see what she can do." he says.

Diana flies at one of the walkers, the walker takes notice of her and fires its weapon but Diana dives down at the last second causing the shot to miss. She grabs the lasso from her waist and begins twirling it around above her head, once beneath the walker she tosses it at one of its legs wrapping the lasso around it. From here she begins wrapping the lasso around all three of the walker's legs, this surprises J'onn visibly while Hashirama, Tobirama, and Batman continue to look on. Once she has finished wrapping her lasso around the legs she stops on top of its left leg "Hera, give me strength!" she prays.

With a grunt and pull of her lasso Diana brought the legs of the walker together tightly, causing the walker to lose its balance and go crashing into the side of the factory, taking it out and at the same time giving the group the opening they needed. Once the dust settles the three men can see Diana standing triumphantly on top the walker's leg "There's your opening." she says pointing at the massive hole in the factory now before flying in.

Tobirama nods in approval "Impressive." Batman agrees.

J'onn takes off while Batman pulls out his batline and fires, both Hokage jumped into the air. The four follow Diana inside where she has already engaged a few alien soldiers, using her bracers she blocks the incoming shots as at seeing the heroes arriving the few alien soldiers decide to retreat to safety. Tobirama watches this, and notices one of the alien soldiers come to a complete stop and sidestep to its right before continuing to run away, as if it was avoiding something.

"They run like cowards. What are you waiting for?!" Diana questions the three before running off, J'onn immediately follows. Tobirama starts walking after them but then stops, turning his head he notices Batman looking up at the sun before turning and noticing him.

"So, you noticed it too huh?" The younger Senju says.

The group then began to make their way through the maze-like structure, everywhere they go though the enemy soldiers waited for them. Using their high numbers to keep the heroes at bay and force them to take another route in an attempt to get where they need to go.

Diana used her bracers to block the incoming shots from more alien soldiers. Eventually however the high number of enemy troops started to prove too much forcing Diana back into cover with Batman, J'onn, and the two Hokage, "They've blocked us off again." Diana said.

"It's almost as if they know what we're thinking." Batman says.

Tobirama popped out but is unable to use his long range attacks before he is forced back into cover by the high volume of concentrated fire. Batman decides to step up as he takes out one of his explosive batarangs and tosses it, the batarang flying towards the fork in the path where it explodes between the aliens forcing them away.

"Any ideas J'onn?" Batman asks looking back at him, only for the three to notice his eyes glowing as he appeared to be in a trance or something.

"J'onn?" Batman says again.

His eyes stop glowing "Superman and Hawkgirl are down. They have failed." J'onn says.

"What?! Are you sure?" Diana asks with a concerned look on her face.

J'onn nods his head "I am sure. This way, hurry!" he says pointing off towards their left. As they begin heading out the pathway behind them seals shut. Turning right down another crossroad, behind them another doorway opens up with alien soldiers on the other side as they open fire on the heroes. The shots missing them the heroes continue running until J'onn stops and flies upwards into a nearby hole, Diana follows.

"Go, I'll cover you." Tobirama told Batman as he returns fire at the invaders. Allowing Batman to take out his batline and fire pulling himself up to the others. Decade fires off a few more shots taking out at least one of the alien soldiers before jumping up after the others. Quickly J'onn takes off and the others follow.

After more running/flying, they eventually come to a stop as Diana looks around a pillar behind them "We lost them." she says.

"For the moment." Batman says as he takes out and equips onto his right fist a silver knuckle duster-like weapon, once equipped electricity surged from it indicating it was enhanced with electricity to add further to the punching power.

"Look." J'onn says calling the group over "It's the central core." he says pointing at a pillar at the center of the massive room they were in. An organic-looking control panel in front of the pillar as there seemed to be a stone or something of some kind inside a red energy field. Around the room were more alien soldiers working on various consoles in small rooms.

"How do we shut it down?" Batman asks.

"The ion matrix crystal. If we can remove that, it'll shut down the whole plant. I'll need a diversion." J'onn says.

"Allow me to start that off then." Tobirama said as he took out one shuriken, "What are you going to do with those?" Diana asks.

"This." Tobirama says looking at her. Preforming some hand signs, _**"Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu!"**_

Batman and the Second Hokage made their moves with the Dark Knight using a batarang to cut a nearby pipe that unleashed a wave of black fluid on the aliens underneath it, Tobirama then tossed out his single shuriken and duplicated it with his chakra, creating a large barrage of shuriken in rapid succession and which sliced several of the aliens into ribbons while Diana ripped out another cable as Hashirama breathed a large ball of fire in the shape of a dragon, the former causing gas to hit the aliens and the flames of Hashirama's jutsu also created a firestorm of destruction that caught the other aliens off guard.

This was enough for J'onn to move in by phasing to the location, while Batman, Hashirama, Tobirama, and Diana were under attack, the Amazon blocked the attacks while Batman came in his usual way and used his taser weapon for the kill. The First Hokage fought the aliens with his long swords and some of his chakra enhancement techniques, namely the same blades that he used against Madara during their legendary battle, going down and supported the Dark Knight from behind. Hashirama then used his swords to cut down several aliens who tried to sneak up on Diana and she smiled briefly at him for watching her back.

J'onn reappeared near the crystal chamber now that the distraction was in full effect, he took out the alien nearby and quickly retrieved the crystal. The effects were quick as the factory began to shake and malfunction, but not before he was shot by one of the aliens. The last Martian was sent down to the ground and lost his grip on the crystal.

"J'ONN!"

Diana flew to his location after defeating her foes and when she got there, Batman shouted to her.

"GET HIM OUT! NOW!"

Tobirama and Bruce quickly moved to get to the two as Diana lifted J'onn and flew to a nearby tunnel area. Batman quickly used his grappling gun and moved over to get the crystal while Tobirama covered his back by firing some of his shuriken and kunai with some paper bombs on them. However one the aliens quickly accessed the door controls and before the two men could make it, they were sealed in.

Batman used his taser to try to break through while Tobirama began to use his Rasengan, but it was not going well, the two turned and saw the aliens coming at them.

"This is not good."

Tobirama however was not giving up just yet as he quickly formulated a plan that would get them out of here quickly.

Diana was stunned at the fact that both Batman and the Second Hokage were not behind them and she rushed back, shouting their names.

"BATMAN! TOBIRAMA!"

She however stopped as the sounds of laser fire came out and soon silence.

"NO!"

Horror filled her at the fates of the two men and she tried to help them but was stopped by J'onn as he recovered from the injury he got.

"No, there is nothing we can do for them."

"By Athena… you don't mean that they are?"

"Gone…"

J'onn's sad look was heart breaking to Diana as she looked at the door and spoke.

"Hera…help us."

Hashirama however simply narrowed his eyes, he already knew what his brother was planning and had no doubts that he and Batman would get out of this unscathed.

* * *

Batman closes his eyes, waiting for the inevitable shots to hit and kill him. It appeared his luck had finally run out, and yet, it didn't happen. He heard the shots, but didn't feel anything. Batman decides to open his eyes to see what's going on, and when he does, he is completely shocked by what he sees in front of him.

 _ **"Water Style: Water Dragon Missile!"**_

In front of him was a large dragon made of water similar to the one he saw earlier that speed through the collapsed dome and struck down all of the aliens in just a single second.

Tobirama soon reappeared right in front of Batman . "What was-"

"Part of my abilities have to do with the element of water, it's my specialty." Tobirama explained.

"I see. So you and brother can control the elements?" Batman questions.

"In a way. Pretty much. We did create these techniques ourselves after all." Tobirama replied. The Senju walked over to the ion crystal and picks it up, "Alright, let's get out of here and try to contact the others."

Once back outside the two make their way towards the Batwing, just as they are about to reach it _"Batman, Tobirama, do you hear me?"_

"J'onn?" Batman says.

"He's contacting us telepathically. J'onn where are you at so we can regroup?" The younger Senju asked.

" _No, I have another job for you. Something that must be done if we are to assure our victory against the invaders."_ J'onn says.

Batman and Tobirama look at each other "Very well, what is it?" Tobirama asked.

" _I know you two noticed it when we assaulted the facility. The invaders, they are nocturnal for a reason."_

"The rays of the sun. That one alien avoided it completely out of terror. They don't have any protection against the UV radiation of the sun, that's why they're creating these clouds, as a form of protection so they can go about the planet without fear of the sun shining down on them." Batman deduces.

" _Exactly. We're going to regroup at the facility in Metropolis with Flash and Green Lantern in an attempt to rescue Superman and Hawkgirl. Should something go wrong, you two will be our last hope. If you can reverse the polarity of the crystal, you can clear up the skies allowing the rays of the sun to shine down onto their facility. The invaders will have no cover to continue their invasion and will be stranded. Victory will be ours, but only if you can succeed in doing this. The world is counting on you both, good luck."_ J'onn says before ending his telepathic communication.

"Do you have any way of doing what he said?" Tobirama asks.

"Yes, I should have the equipment necessary to do such a thing back at the batcave." Batman says.

"Alright, then lets head over." Tobirama says before putting his hand on the Dark Knight's shoulder as he, Batman, and his batwing suddenly vanished into thin air.

* * *

 ** _Gotham City:_** ** _The Batcave…_**

In a flash, Tobirama, Batman, and his batwing appeared. Batman blinks a few times and looks around in complete shock. He then turns towards Tobirama, "One, don't ever do that again. Two, how did you-"

"I been a shinobi for a long time, I have my ways of gathering information and keeping secrets, something that you're quite familiar with," Is all Tobirama says having secretly used the Mind Reading Technique on Batman earlier today to figure out the Batcave's location. Earning narrowed eyes from Batman who obviously didn't like that as an answer.

"You know, we do have a world to save. Perhaps you should get to work?" The Second Hokage suggested. Without saying a word Batman makes his way over to his workshop to begin his work on creating a device that will reverse the polarity of the crystal in the factory in Metropolis.

Tobirama turns around _"I hope the others will be okay."_ He says in his head.

Time passes as Tobirama stands around in the batcave doing nothing, not disturbing Batman so he can fully concentrate on the device he was creating. While standing around he did wonder every once in a while how not only were J'onn and the others doing.

" _Help…us...trap…"_

Tobirama and Batman suddenly hear "J'onn? J'onn?" Tobirama says but nothing more comes from their new friend.

"Sounds like they're in trouble." Batman says.

"Is your device ready?" Tobirama questioned.

Batman stands up and picks up a small square box "What do you think?" he asked.

* * *

 ** _Outside…_**

Tobirama was quick to leap off the wing of Batman's fighter as the two of them arrived back in Metropolis but this time they moved the fighter a fair distance from the city and soon began to move inside while avoiding patrols. The Senju had pretty much stayed out of the caves seeing that Bruce needed to work and him around was not good. Once they were done, or at least Bruce was done they high tailed back to Metropolis. Tobirama quickly turned to Batman as he carried the crystal in his hands as the two of them moved closer to the target factory. But not before Naruto quickly released two Shadow Clones on the fly and sent them to the back to gather some extra Nature chakra.

"You sure that device with those modifications is going to work?"

"Yes, but we have no time to waste here, this device should be the key to removing the cloud cover that they use for their invasion to finally be a success. But I need to connect it to the crystal to have any effect, namely in the same place we found it from before."

"Then let's go to it, we got to find the others."

"Can you sense them?"

Tobirama focused his Senjutsu senses once more and soon managed to locate the others, but the interference of so many of the aliens did not help matters. He focused a bit more and soon got a better reading as he spoke to Batman.

"I can feel them, but the number of aliens there in that factory is really making it a bit challenging. I am also sensing something truly awful down there. I can wager a bet whatever it is that I am feeling is not going to be the least bit friendly."

"What do you mean?"

"Whatever it is, I can say this much, it's pure evil."

The two made their way to the factory with Tobirama focusing on his Senjutsu senses to locate the others, they kept out of sight as best they could, hoping that the shield was going to be enough until they could get within striking range. The two of them soon spotted the others but could not do anything for them at this time just as the alien impersonating Carter appeared.

* * *

"Earth's mightiest heroes…welcome."

"So you're finally here, the one who took Carter's place back on Mars when you and your forces woke up."

The alien impersonator was slightly surprised as Superman glared at him and replied.

"Oh, you know who I am now? I am curious who told you that…no matter, you're all too late, this world will fall and soon all of you will feed the Imperium."

The Second Hokage and the Dark Knight spotted the alien vessel above and spotted what appeared to be some sort of shuttle move away and enter the base itself. There the two spotted the Imperium, it looked like a massive violet jelly fish with black matter inside of it. The Senju was able to withstand the waves of evil coming from that monstrous thing.

They had a chance to kill this alien right here and now, so they were going to do what they could.

The two heroes turned to see J'onn being tortured by the Imperium but they were close already and Batman readied the explosives he had. And Tobirama was quick to take out a Fuuma Shuriken which had a good number of explosive tags stored in the blades. As soon as the weapon was fully extended, both of them looked at one another and silently nodded as they got ready for action as J'onn finally shouted.

"GET READY!"

 _ **"Strong Sword: Helmet Breaking!"**_

The second J'onn shouted, Hashirama who had previously escaped, came leaping down from the ceiling with two chakra enchanced swords in hands and delivered a straight slash into the shield while Tobirama and Batman fired their weapons at the shield of the chamber. The combined attacks were enough to finally weaken the shield and soon, the Martian lowered the shield on the three of them and they were revealed to the aliens and the other heroes.

"Whoa! They're alive!"

Flash was relieved while Diana was amazed that they were alive.

"How did they make it back from certain death?"

J'onn was the one to respond to that despite the fact that the Imperium was still trying to tear him to pieces figuratively and literally.

"I shielded them…so they would not be found!"

Batman quickly moved with Hashirama and Tobirama going alongside him to cover him, The First Hokage used a powerful chakra enhanced kick to send the last alien nearby flying aside as the Dark Knight placed the device through the now weakened section of the shield and placed the device on the crystal, activating it. Soon the crystal's red color changed to blue and the fluid inside of the chamber turned blue as well

The Carter doppelganger was shocked and shouted at what was going on and made that clear to the Hokage and Batman.

"What have you done?"

Batman replied in his usual fashion of being stoic and clam before the odds that were there.

"Reversed the ion charge, now this cloud is going to fade away.."

The leader of the aliens quickly shouted two simple orders to it's minions.

"DESTROY THE CRYSTAL! KILL THEM!"

The two Hokage looked at Bruce and spoke as they knew that they might want to switch to close combat work to buy Bruce time to get the others free..

"You free the others, we'll keep them off your back!" Hashirama shouted out.

Batman did not argue as the three of them separated from one another as he quickly used his grappling gun and moved to the others as the newly altered fluid continued to spread through the factory systems.

Both shinobi quickly moved and slid down as lasers were fired at them, Hashirama evaded the ones that he saw coming, coupled with him focusing his chakra into his legs for extra speed and grip. As soon as he was half way, he grabbed the two swords on his back as he leaped down in a graceful spinning flip. The people and aliens in the room heard two loud hisses as Hashirama unleashed his blades, but they were glowing deep blue as he unleashed what appeared to large blades of pure air at the aliens below him.

Several were quickly cut down by the wind blades as the First Hokage landed nimbly on his feet and quickly stood up and faced the alien forces carefully. They readied their weapons and aimed at him with the intent to kill. Hashirama decided that now was not the time for words. Now was the time for action as he quickly took out some kunai and shuriken and made his move.

The First Hokage wasted no time and quickly threw the kunai towards his foes, and his target happened to he one of the aliens who was at the back. The kunai flew straight and true to the target, and that was when Tobirama who was standing nearby used the Hirashin technique. The aliens and the heroes only saw a brief flash of Hashirama's black hair and his glowing swords before he vanished and the only saw brief flashes of blue in the area where the aliens were. Hashirama suddenly appeared above the alien he had targeted with his brother's kunai, grabbed the weapon with his free hand and quickly drove a powerful heel kick into the head of the alien.

Meanwhile, Tobirama quickly moved to attack with his sword Raijin which was soon coated in his chakra to stab into another attacker and spun hard to avoid a nearby alien's laser bolt, the weapon missed him and blasted the one he had stabbed with Raijin. He quickly rushed the alien and slammed a knee on the weapon to force it upwards and he followed up with a powerful spinning back heel kick with chakra in the strike. The attack sent the alien flying as he was sent into several of his cohorts. Tobirama turned and rolled away as another alien came at him with blades extended to avoid a slash aimed to his neck, he quickly got up and slashed with his sword on the side while taking out his other sword to block another attacker, he quickly moved forward and lifted the alien off it's feet and as soon as it hit the floor, Tobirama followed up with a stab in the face.

Then Hashirama readied his swords as he was soon shot at by the aliens, but he was not done as his speed was above average now with chakra being fed into the legs for increased speed. He moved as fast as he could and moved to the shooters and flipped over them quickly and landed behind them to cut them down with sweeping arcs with his chakra enhanced blades. He then moved to stab the last one with both and then yanked both blades while flipping backward to avoid being attacked from behind by another alien with morphed hands for attacking. The alien turned to attack the elder Senju as he landed, but Hashirama quickly leaned backwards and then moved to the side while kneeing the alien at the side of it's own body fast and hard to send it away while quickly moving back up to then block another attacker and then pushing him back with great force and launching a palm strike to send the alien back.

The two Shinobi were able to hold their own for a bit more and soon more of the aliens were down and out as they quickly lashed out with a surprising blast of pure wind on them. The wind struck like a whip of pure force and sent more of the aliens flying backwards. Both Senju turned and saw Batman working quickly on freeing them and they were grateful for that, some backup right now was certainly more than welcome since time was of the essence.

But they placed their thoughts aside as they needed to focus on the here and now as more of the aliens continued to attack them. Hashirama then moved to place one of his swords on his back in the sheath and attacked with his fist empowered by chakra that smashed hard into a large bunch of the aliens who were about to shoot at him with their weapons. He managed to avoid the hits and land the attack to send them splattering all over the place and that was that for them as he got ready for the next batch that was on their way to kill him.

* * *

Batman looked at the battle as he worked on freeing the others, the two Shinobi's actions proved to be the key as the aliens did not attack the Dark Knight of Gotham as they were being kept out of the fight by Hashirama, Tobirama, and the shield that was on the converted ion crystal stopped the aliens from destroying the crystal. While he was freeing Diana first, he turned to see just what the two Hokage's situation was and he could see that they were both continuing to hold their own and fight in ways that defied the conventional train of thought that one would have when seeing two individual who were supposed to be human.

 _'Those two certainly know how to fight in such a situation, I wonder how it would have been had I been training alongside them back in my younger years.'_

The rest of the heroes were also deep in their perceptions of the battle as both brothers continued to take down more and more of the aliens while J'onn continued to drag the Imperium into the light as it's skin boiled and bubbled, making the leader of the invasion force shout out more and more screams of pain as sunlight ravished it's form.

 _'How the heck is he moving that fast?!'_

Flash thought as even he was having a hard time following the two ninja's attacks as the First and Second Hokage of Konoha cut down more and more of the aliens as if they were moving too slowly. Sure he was fast, but they was not as fast in close combat situations where space was at a premium as it were. Whatever technique they were using was too damn cool in his book.

 _'They are perfectly in sync with each other, it's almost like they've been doing this for ages.'_

Hawkgirl was not lying as she knew how to fight with hand to hand as well as with weapons, and she could see that these two men were very well trained in the use of throwing and melee ranged weapons as well, and it was like they had been trained in how to use them for a very long time. That was something she had to respect as she had faced few foes in her time back in the Southern States who could come anywhere close to what she was seeing before her this moment.

 _'These two are beyond my understanding, I've seen a lot but this is certainly something else.'_

Lantern thought as he had never seen anything like this before in his career both as a Marine and as a Green Lantern. The way these guys moved and fought was too powerful and precise to be human, yet too fluid and natural to be a machine. They could be cyborgs but most cyborgs like Metallo were not even close to being as fast or powerful as those. And there was no way that any cyborg he knew of could possess abilities like that.

 _'These Shinobi seem to really fight like seasoned professionals, just who are they and how did they learn to fight this well?'_

Superman watched the way both Hokage moved, and he could hear their heartbeats and breathing, they were breathing like anyone would in a fight yet they seemed to be relaxed as well, there was no panic or any of the usual signs. These two men were fighting like he had been doing this all his life, like it was as simple as breathing and eating to him. What sort of battles did these men if they were even human to begin with fight in to be this skilled? The brothers definitely were no pushovers, but there was a precision in their way of fighting that made them seem both a brawler and seasoned fighter at the same time which to the Man of Steel was certainly new.

 _'By all the Goddesses and Gods who reside on Olympus! Both of these men fight like they were born to fight…they and their fellow ninja must be truly skilled fighters to have reached that level. And that power they both shows, I have sensed it, where are they drawing such power?'_

Diana was impressed by the way the two ninja fought, smooth, efficient, effective, and deadly, it was like a dance of battle before her. She had been trained by all the best warriors in the arts of war on Themyscira, yet those two fought like fighting was bred into their body and blood. She was very much amazed by their skills and that was something as she was an Amazon and had been taught by the best. Secretly, Diana hoped that Hashirama and Tobirama would teach her some of their moves someday.

* * *

The reversed ion charge was now in effect as the factory unleashed beams of light out into the sky as the clouds that held the world under a cloak of darkness began to move away and reveal the sunlight once more. The end results were there as the aliens quickly sought cover and those currently fighting the Senju brothers pulled back, allowing them to use both their shuriken and kunai in conjunction with their signature blades, J'onn also managed to free himself from the Imperium's grasp and drag the creature into the daylight.

The alien screamed in agony as the Martian taunted him while holding it's tentacles which had originally been in his own body.

"You hide underground and shun the light! Why? Does it burn your pale putrid skin?"

The Imperium screamed in pain as boils and steam came out from the alien leader as more sunlight fell on it, much to Flash' disgust as he spoke.

"Now that is a major case of super strong sunburn!"

It was not long before the heroes were able get into the fight, Superman managed to get a charge from the sun of earth and used his heat vision to free himself and he quickly tore off a large section of the floor and raised it as a shield to allow Bruce to do his work and he held it up. Just as Batman finally Diana, Superman freed Hawkgirl with his heat vision as well, she in turn freed Green Lantern, with her mace Diana then freed Flash as the Speedster was now on the move to attack the aliens as well.

The other heroes joined in as Hawkgirl used her mace, Flash his speed, Diana her strength, and superman his own strength and heat vision that tore apart sections of the building to expose the creatures to sunlight.

Tobirama spotted three other aliens moving to attack Stewart and he quickly pulled out a spare yet smaller Fuuma Shuriken from his weapons pack, quickly expanded it and shouted to the Green Lantern.

"GET DOWN NOW!"

Stewart did just that out of reflex and saw the weapon sail over his head and slice into the heads of two of the aliens and allowing him to unleash a powerful burst of his Ring's energy in the shape of a wall shield and quickly used said shield like a battering ram to send them back into the wall face. He turned and nodded to Tobirama as John quickly went back into the fight as he blocked another barrage of attacks and cut down the incoming threats.

Hashirama turned when his danger senses warned him of an incoming attack, only to see the Diana in front of him using her bracelets to block their attacks and send them right back at their shooters, the Amazon Princess turned and spoke with a slight smile.

"Now we are even."

Hashirama quickly fired several of his kunai that had several paper bombs attached to them yet again while Diana, Superman, Hawkgirl, and Green Lantern took to the skies, ripping out holes on the building and ripping off sections of the walls to expose the rest of the aliens to the sunlight. It was here that the Imperium managed to free itself from the pain of the sunlight by shocking J'onn into releasing him and he escaped, leaving the Carter double to die along with the others.

Diana spotted that and used her lasso to hold the ship down and keep the leader of the invaders from escaping, Superman was able to defend J'onn alongside Tobirama who used his Water Style and his throwing weapons which were chakra enhanced and loaded with paper bombs to do the most damage alongside the Kryptonian's use of heat vision in battle. But the alien ship fired a beam at Diana, forcing the Amazon to block it and allow the aliens to escape.

Hawkgirl however came on the scene and used her mace to stop the ship, allowing the fully recovered Amazon to catch the rope once more to prevent the Imperium from escaping just as a doorway was revealed from the alien mother-ship. Diana yanked hard on the lasso and dragged the being back just as the First and Second Hokage came up to the plate with Tobirama putting his hand on his elder brother's shoulder as they looked up at the ship just as Hawkgirl began to attack once more.

Tobirama's Hiraishin allowed him and Hashirama to move close to the alien ship to make them smash a chakra enhanced fist and water shaped like a drill quickly into the ship's hull which caused considerable damage to the vehicle just as Hawkgirl's next strike was the final deathblow as the two Senju teleported back to the factory. The Imperium screamed in fury as it's vessel was sent smashing into the factory and nearly crushing Batman but Flash saved the Dark Knight at the last moment.

The factory was about to blow and the heroes went to work saving the people trapped inside the same pods the aliens used, with Green lantern carrying them in a bubble while the others flew out of the now destroyed factory. The cloud cover was gone and it seemed that light was filling Metropolis once more. However the alien vessel was now trying to escape no doubt abandoning it's comrades and hoping to avoid facing the fate that claimed it's leader.

Diana was angry at this and spoke out.

"Those cowards are fleeing!"

The idea of letting these aliens escape without a fight was a big insult to her, after knowing what these aliens did to other worlds, including J'onn's own world she was not going to let them escape without being punished for their crimes.

Hashirama however was not going to let the aliens escape without a fight, his brother had the same thoughts as well. He knew what he was going to have to do now

The others turned in surprise when Hashirama suddenly leaped forward to the nearest building and then by clapping both of his hands together, summoned a titanic thousand handed wooden statue that resembled a Buddhist monk.

"By Hera…"

Diana spoke out as she could feel a level of power coming from Hashirama and she could feel the same energy, only this time, there was a lot of it as well and the others looked on as they tried to figure out what he was doing.

Hashirama pumped more chakra into the statue, while the Kanzeon Lotus King was nowhere near as powerful as his True Thousand Hands technique due to not utilizing Senjutsu chakra. It was still more than enough to finish off the remaining invaders.

"How the heck is he doing that?"

The rest of the heroes were stunned as this was something none of them have witnessed before.

Using the giant statue as a medium, each of the five smaller heads encircling the statue's main head simultaneously released a stream of a different elemental nature attack consisting of fire, water, earth, wind, and lightning. If that was not an impressive sight, Hashirama had no idea what _was_ an impressive sight.

 _ **"All is Suffering!"**_

The massive attack smashed hard into the ship as it was about to get out of the city and smashed on the middle of the ship, and just above the area where the engines would be. The sheer impact of the combined attack was spectacular as a veritable fire storm of destruction began to consume the ship's area. The sheer amount of chakra Hashirama put into the attack was a feat no one in Konoha would ever see and if they did, it would reinforce their faith in him as the greatest Hokage the village ever had.

The attack tore into the armor of the ship and also caused a large amount of destruction and inside the ship, the aliens were running in pain and shock at the attack. More sections of the ship were being torn apart by the combined chakra elemental natures as it spread fast. Any alien caught were either burnt, electrocuted, shredded,and broken as soon the ship soon exploded into many pieces. The fiery remains of the alien ship thankfully did not crash into the city of Metropolis.

Hashirama however let out a sigh of relief as the giant statue disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"As impressive as always brother," Tobirama praised as the First Hokage turned to his brother and gave him a nod of appreciation.

Superman looked at the now crippled ruins of the alien ship.

"At least now we can deal with them and make sure that they can no longer harm anyone."

Diana nodded at that and spoke to the two Hokage.

"You have amazing power Hashirama and you as well Tobirama, I have never met many people who can control that level of power outside of Themyscira. Are you sure you're not gods in disguise by any chance?"

Hashirama laughed heartily at that as he was known as the God of Shinobi back in his glory days, but now he was far too old for such a term being used on him and replied.

"Nope, our parents were both human my dear Diana, but let's put that on hold for a moment as we still have deal with the rest of the Imperium."

"Indeed brother, let's get this over and done with," Tobirama agreed.

* * *

 ** _Sometime Later…_**

Snapper Carr stands amongst the ruins of the factory in Metropolis "This is Snapper Carr. In the aftermath of the Metropolis meltdown, most of the invaders have retreated from Earth. Superman, and a team of other heroes, have driven out the remaining pockets of resistance. Helping to restore order around the world."

As Snapper says this, Diana can be seen bringing down another alien walker with her lasso causing it to explode, Green Lantern flies up to a factory and uses his Power Ring to cause some damage, Hawkgirl slams her mace into the face of another walker, and Tobirama landed on top of a walker and uses his signature sword to cut it down. While Hashirama used his Wood Style: Cutting Sprigs Jutsu to take another walker down.

"Despite this stunning victory some are warning that we must remain vigilant." Snapper reports now from the UN building.

"We got lucky this time. What will we do if the invaders ever return, or something worse comes along?" A US Military General questions as he spoke to the press behind a podium.

From the batcave, Batman watched this broadcast and upon hearing this shut it off. He put his right hand to his chin, as even he began to question what would they do should another invasion happen?

* * *

 ** _Three Weeks Later…_**

Above Earth, hidden in shadows at first when the light began to shine on it the structure came into view. It was a massive tower-like station, three small towers connected to it by bridges "Incredible…"

On the station near the top level, Superman stared out the massive viewing window at the Earth below "Do your stockholders know about this Bruce?" Superman asks looking to his left as Batman walked up to him.

"A line item hidden in the Aerospace R&D budget. This Watchtower will act as an early warning system for detecting other threats of invasion from space." Batman explains taking a few steps away from Batman.

"And, it also has a fully stocked kitchen." the Flash speaks up making Superman and Batman look at him, as they see him and Diana exiting the elevator with cups of Iced Mocha in their hands as they approach them.

"Iced Mocha?" Flash asks Superman as he walks up to him.

"No thanks." Superman generously declines.

Diana takes another sip from her straw "Mhm~, they don't have these on Themyscira." she says with an impressed look on her face.

Flash speeds over to her tapping her cup with his "Stick around Princess. I'll show you the ropes." he says.

Diana smiles at him "Perhaps I will." she agrees.

"An impressive installation." looking up the heroes spot John Stewart and Hawkgirl floating down towards them, after the two had gotten their look around the facility themselves "Most impressive." John finishes as the two land.

Then a familiar sound was heard off to their side as both the First and Second Hokage had teleported to the station, "Well, I have to admit. I'm impressed. Back home, we didn't have anything even close to something like this," Hashirama said putting his hands to his hips.

"If I may ask, what's all of this got to do with us?" Tobirama asks.

Everyone's attention turns towards Superman as he turns away, a grim look on his face as he then walks over to the window "I once thought I could protect the world by myself. But I was wrong." he turns back towards the others. "Working together we saved the planet." he takes a few steps back towards them "And I believe that if we stayed together as a team, we could be a force that could truly work for the ideals of peace and justice."

"What? Like a bunch of super friends?" Flash humorously questions.

"More like a, Justice League." Superman says.

"Do you have any idea how corny that sounds?" Flash asks walking up to him.

"What? And that other name you suggested doesn't?" Tobirama questioned.

"Hm, true I guess. But you know what, I think the big guy's got a point. With all of us behind it, it just might work. Count me in." Flash says as he and Superman both put their right hands outward between each other.

"Me too." John agrees, he and Hawkgirl both walk over and join them in putting their hands at the center between the group of heroes "And me." Hawkgirl says.

Diana looks down, a worried look in her eyes "My mother may not approve. But I find man's world to be intriguing. I'll gladly join." she finishes before walking over and joining them.

"What about you Batman?" Superman asks as he and the others look at him.

"I'm not really a people person. But when you need help" he turns to the left "And you _will,_ " he emphasizes looking back at them "Call me." he finishes.

"Understood." Superman says.

"And what about you, Shinobi?" Diana asks as the heroes now look towards both brothers.

Tobirama's expression remained stoic while Hashirama had his arms crossed and appeared to be thinking it over, after a few moments they made their decision, "We don't exactly have anywhere else to go at the moment and I can't sit idly by as there's a chance the Earth could potentially be threatened by something even worse than the Imperium. So yes, we'll join you." Hashirama says with a serious and determined look on his face.

"You can count on the two of us to help however we can in protecting this world no matter what, that I promise you." Tobirama assures.

"Good to hear, then we're all agreed." Superman says.

"Wait, J'onn's not here." Diana says taking notice of their missing Martian friend.

"Yeah where is he?" Flash asks.

After a few seconds the heroes spot him and Superman flies up to him, J'onn standing on what appeared to be a control center platform hanging high attached to the central pillar of the room. Landing on the platform Superman walks up to him "J'onn. Are you alright?" he asks.

J'onn looks out the window at the deep darkness of space "My family and loved ones are long gone. I am the last of my kind." he says.

"I know the feeling." Superman says putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Now, Mars is dead. And I am alone in the universe." J'onn says.

"J'onn, we can never replace the family you lost. But, we'd be honored if you could learn to call Earth, your home." Superman says, J'onn turns his head to look at him as Superman gives him a reassuring smile.

After a few seconds, J'onn accepts this and smiles back "Come on." Superman says putting both hands on his shoulders.

The two float back down to the others who walk towards them to welcome J'onn to the group, and to Earth. And thus, the Justice League was born. As the other heroes talk amongst each other, Both Hashirama and Tobirama silently listen in.

 _"When me and my brother were freed from that snake's slavery by Sarutobi, I thought we'd finally earn our eternal rest. However, it seems that fate is not finished with us yet. What I am sure of at this moment now, is that this is the start of a brand new chapter in our journey. My name is Hashirama Senju, Founder of Konoha, The First Hokage, the God of Shinobi, and now member of the Justice League."_

* * *

 _ **AN: Done. I wanted to get back to this story for a while now considering how much feedback and support it has gotten lately. Obviously both Hashirama and Tobirama didn't need to go all out against the Imperium since they are best of the best after all. I bet some of of you are surprised that Tobirama actually read Batman's mind to get more information about this new universe they're now stuck in. Well, Tobirama has always been more pragmatic than his brother so I can see him do something like this. Also, I've read a bunch of fanfics where a Naruto character caves in and just tells the heroes their own life story even though keeping secrets is pretty much the most basic thing a ninja is taught at the academy, so I thought this would be a nice change of pace. But it's definitely set off a potential conflict between Batman and Tobirama later down the road. As for when the Senju brothers will reveal their life stories, that's a long ways off from now. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I hope everyone is staying safe from the Coronavirus. Thank you and I'll see you all next chapter.**_


End file.
